Usuario discusión:Snorunt Brayan
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 23:32 29 nov 2010 brayan pense que eras nuevo pero algodentro de mi vio que en tu usuario decia SNORUT BRAYAN y ahi me acorde de ti Archivo:Luxray_OCPA.pngeL ChIkO gIjINkA sOy yO ''Archivo:Gallade_OCPA.png' 01:59 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Edita! kiero saber en ke termina el episodios digo el otro episodio ya me haces confundir xD, Bueno EDITA EL PROXIMO EPISODIO y ademas fue injusto ke anabel nos engañara eso lo esperaria de Chatotia que no la conosco mucho.. XD ewe Soy giovanna xD ten un ninetales zorro, gracias por inscribirte en Leyenda Elemental Archivo:Ninetaleszorro.png '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:38 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema! En Audiciones: Isla de la Desesperacion elegistes un Pokémon de la cuarta generacion, mientras que solo puedes hasta la tercera, si lo cambias, no pasa nada, si no, me vere obligado a borrar tu ficha [[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]]'' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 19:55 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye te gustaria ayudar en esta wiki http://es.historiasytinta.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Historias,Novelas,y_m%C3%A1sel creador es Yoh.:.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 22:12 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Entrega Tome: Archivo:Treecko_NB.png:Evolucionara en 75 ediciones y volvera a hacerlo en otras 150 Pd:¿Quieres ser mi amigo?Si dices que si ponme a Scizor.Contestame en mi Discusion Archivo:Scizor_NB_hembra.pngVen a descubrir quien soy 21:28 13 dic 2010 (UTC) brayan si haces audiciones para el clan, me guardas un lugar (ojala de prota) porfas =D '♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥Algo que decirme??♥' 20:13 6 ene 2011 (UTC) xD A los tiempos ED Bueno quisiera salir en tu novela como un skitty shyni que evoluciona cuando encuentra el verdadero sentido de la navidad (?) xD Puedo? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 19:10 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Brayan Oye Brayan tienes msn?? asi estariamos mas en contacto xD Responde :P [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 22:08 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok ok amigos ponme a glaceon y umbreon y veo que te gusta the legend of zelda igual que a mi!!--Coke 18:19 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola! Eh..¿podemos ser amigos? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 12:00 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Que Pokes te pongo? a mi ponme a Pikachu ^^. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 12:07 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro x3 Solo dime te pongo un Snuront? A mi ponme un Bulbasaur Hola ya se q te sonara raro pero solo t escribo para decirte q me caes muy bien XD--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 18:12 21 ene 2011 (UTC) e.e Yo he jugado monster racers xD [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|~King~']][[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|'~Que decias? xD~']] ':P' 19:59 21 ene 2011 (UTC) xD Te ayudo en la wiki? :D y si es un gran juego e.e [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'~King~']][[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|'~Que decias? xD~']] 22:04 21 ene 2011 (UTC) :P Yo lo tengo en el ds ewe [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'~King~']][[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|'~Que decias? xD~']] 22:22 21 ene 2011 (UTC) s-i si, claro, semoas amigos nwn, y que bien escribes!!! amo tus novelas Pikachu Pro y Las aventuras con Black y White =3 '~MarioBros.' 16:41 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro Me Encataria pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo de algun modo xD Ademas el trama no se puede saber muchos pueden leer nuestras conversaciones xDD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 19:40 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Pero.. Seria muy Extraño xDDD Osea yo edito una parte y luego tu otra y asi xD alguien de nosotros edita algo que el otro no quiere :S Nose.. No tienes msn ._. mmm El Titulo seria algo asi como ''Hoenn Renace: El Alma de Plata Y el Corazon de Oro O Hoenn Renace: Silver Soul and Heart of Gold [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 20:33 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Siento contestarte tan tarde y claro q te ayudo empezare crendome el usuario xD--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 18:37 5 feb 2011 (UTC) happy verde toma tu regalo Archivo:Snorunt_para_brayan_de_alonso.png espero que te guste Dark Love 23:33 11 feb 2011 (UTC) holitas hola quieres ser mi amigo? .3. PD: feliz cumpleaños a ti,te hare 2 regalos,un poke y un dibujo en SAI .3. 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 23:28 12 feb 2011 (UTC) aqui ta 1 regalo el dibujo... TACHAN!!!:Archivo:Regalo_para_Gabriel,Froslass,Glalie_y_Snorunt.png nwn 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 00:25 13 feb 2011 (UTC) R! (?) hola xD si lo soy.. pero ultimamente estoy muy ocupado asi que no entro mucho... e3e xk necesits algo? '''Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 21:49 13 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe disculpas pero no ._. esta pausada ewe pronto empezara Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King♫']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame•(?)']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'No te olvides de leer♫ ']] (~) [[Esperando el fin|'No esperes el fin(?)•']] (~) [[Campamento de Rock|'Paradise city•(?)']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 22:55 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye! usastes el mini sprite de MI sprite, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir ¬¬ y te aviso que lo borre [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Mira y comenta mi novela!']] 00:48 25 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe Muchas Gracias! --'╚»★StalinC★«╝'~'╚»★Alguna Duda★«╝' 15:45 20 mar 2011 (UTC) brayan!! si quieres te ayudo a hacer los premios para el top 10 de PE :33 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 16:46 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye -w- Te agradeceria que dejaras de subir imagenes con el nombre para tu novela porque eso es contra las reglas. Además me da el trabajo de tener que cambiar los nombres, sube los nombres en forma correcta porque son de uso público. Gracias Atte: Archivo:Bulbasaur_icon.png Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!!Archivo:Zorua_icon.png 16:56 17 abr 2011 (UTC) xD Claro te pondre en el Episodio 6 o 7 nwn xD Si kieres comenta en la pagina xDDDD [[Usuario:Garash07|'►Jose◄']] (◘) [[Usuario Discusión:Garash07|'¿Preguntas?']] (◙) 20:41 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Wikia.css Por que lo cambiaste? >__> Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 05:17 23 abr 2011 (UTC) hola quiero ser tu amigo , que le paso a motelpokemon Ben alien supremo 001 23:51 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Oye! -w- Deja de hacer novelas que no terminas! Ya hicistes como 5 novelas y no las sigues! Almenos pide que las borren -w- Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!! 01:48 3 may 2011 (UTC) hola que eso de top 10 Ben alien supremo 001 14:14 7 may 2011 (UTC) voto por ti Ben alien supremo 001 14:32 7 may 2011 (UTC) hola te agradeceria mucho qe completaras el puesto en Locuras en clase o sino tendre que borrarlo Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 13:04 30 may 2011 (UTC) ... ¿como se modifica un video?¿necesito un programa? (s que de verdad quiero un openig) Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 01:59 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias,eres el mejor,¿quieres ser mi amigo? Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 02:08 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya,seamos amigos,te colocare un Snorut y tu colocame un Duksnoir. Nota:No podre hacer mi openig,intente descrgar los programas y decia que podrian dañar mi pc,estoy triste :( Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 02:12 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Tu... Volviste.. te olvidaste de mí porque me quitaste de tu lista de amigos... ¿Acaso ya no lo somos? --★уυυкι-¢нαη ι ∂ση'т кησω ωнσ ι αм..ωнєяє ι вєℓσηg? 18:04 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Supongo que tienes razon Es verdad ;D bueno, solo pregunte eso para ver si te acordabas de mi xD ★уυυкι-¢нαη ι ∂ση'т кησω ωнσ ι αм..ωнєяє ι вєℓσηg? 11:25 28 jun 2011 (UTC) La armadura ha sido terminada Esta lista la armadura de tu Snivy Archivo:Snivy_con_armadura.png Le adapte una armadura de gala de tipo hierva antiinflamable y con acero que no se calienta ni en la llama de volcarona, el panel solar de la cabeza aumenta la fotosintesis por lo que el rayo solar se hace mucho mas rapido y el doble de poderoso. Keyko joy 21:35 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro n.n claro que quisiera ser tu amiga !!Viva el fuego!! Keyko joy 22:05 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola queria decirte que gracias por comentar mi novela,eres el segundo que lo hace xD--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·''"Hitsugaya'' 15:25 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola ¿Me puedes decir los programas para hacer el opening? Es que no los apunte nwnU [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon-kun,always happy~']] ~Any question? 21:08 4 jul 2011 (UTC) 8D dile a stalin o3o LOOOL!! x33 ¿El mismo dia? o3o ¡Que guay! x33 Eres mi alma gemela (???) xD [[Usuario:LuuChan|''' ♥LuuChan♥']] ' Comentarios! ¬¬ ''' 12:33 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya ¬o¬ ewe Conectate en el chat Juanixxx ewe Nose como ponerle color ni pokes a las firmas, a todo me dicen Windows ewe 23:26 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Brayan Te falta tu sprite en las audiciones, porfas ponlo que ya voy a empezar xd The Musical Proyect